


Variation

by mgru



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 時間點從skyfall 開始。在靈魂伴侶的世界裡尋找著相似的靈魂。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的很想寫一篇關於M00的靈魂伴侶的故事。  
> 但我對他們不是有全部的了解。
> 
> 只是如果了解得更多，就完全寫不出來了。
> 
> 使用譯名  
> James Bond-詹姆士龐德  
> M(Gareth Mallory)-M(葛瑞斯馬洛里)  
> Vesper Lynd-薇絲朋琳德  
> Eve Moneypenny-伊芙曼妮潘妮  
> Bill Tanner-比爾坦納  
>   
> 理論上的互攻，如果我有寫到那一步。會有預警。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond/Vesper Lynd 提及

靈魂伴侶，他們的印記會隨著成長出現在身體的任何一個位置，相對的伴侶也會有可以與之配對的印記，相同的內容，或是連結的圖騰，甚至有相對的數字。

很多研究說他們的靈魂有多相近在看到印記就會明白，在人口數高的社會極為不容易找到自己的靈魂伴侶，研究的樣本數少這總是抱著不同的理論，在出生就帶著印記的人通常是因為相印的那個人已經成年，有著說法不一的原因像讓年長的那方等待太久所以在出生就帶著印記期盼能夠更快讓自己被尋找到。也有一說是帶著前世的印記重新找到之前的靈魂伴侶。

記錄下來的都是奇特的部分，像是他們曾經發現過一對不是靈魂伴侶但很幸福的夫妻，在妻子過世的那年，十歲的男孩身上出現跟父親相映的圖騰且是連續的著印記，雖然不能只說為他們本來在基因上就是最相近且最親密的家人。

看似很不可思議奇妙的浪漫，這個世界傳說著各種找到靈魂伴侶的故事，描述靈魂伴侶的存在對一個人是多麼的重要，那是一種生命的完整心靈不再感到孤獨，但全世界的政府沒有做過登記為眾人尋找靈魂的伴侶，奇異的浪漫因子傳遞著如果真的是靈魂伴侶終究會相遇，實際上真的找到自己的靈魂伴侶的人在全部的佔比或許只有百分之十五，也因為百分之五十的人是沒有印記的。

有些人更選擇了忽視靈魂伴侶，將自己的印記用各種方式覆蓋，認為那種找到的可能像是玩笑，只為了心靈相通，就算不是心靈伴侶也能透過相處過得很好。

 

龐德當然知道這些，很少有人不沉醉在這樣的童話裡，而他就是那個從小就帶著印記的人，自他有記憶時就存在了，那個印記沒有在顯眼的位置但存在。他還有著他父親對他說「有人一直等待著你的到來。」的記憶。直到被領養再也沒有人知道他的印記，且他天生就帶著。

一直到從軍得到學位進到MI6，成為00開頭的探員前，沒有人知道。

成為007後，他們的印記是被紀錄著的，那是因為所有MI6的探員都會收集全身的生理特徵，印記一併被稱為資料的一部分，同如進監獄的人會被登記刺青一樣吧。

他知道有人在等他，說不定還等著他出生。但他不確定的是那人真的會來找他嗎？還有真的找得到他嗎？

MI6的紀錄裡還有一個探員為了靈魂伴侶叛變⋯⋯

也就是說你永遠不知道什麼時候會遇上你等待的另一半。

他並不知道雙親是不是靈魂伴侶，但他一直記得那句話。他或許有過期待，但在MI6的時間裡他到世界各地未曾找到遇過與自己相近的人，他甚至記得一些跟他上床的人他們的印記，有的還有著花體的名字，問完他「是不是還沒有找到靈魂伴侶？」後又自己說著「如果找到就不會在這了。」的話。

也有人真的有找到自己的靈魂伴侶，龐德一面親吻著在蝴蝶骨上的印記，一面呢喃地問著那是什麼樣的感覺，他身下的人陷於美好的過去，說著縹緲的身心靈滿足，龐德選擇在此時進入他，虛幻的回憶在感官刺激裡叫出不屬於床上兩人的名字，他只是利用這個得到需要的部分，兩個月後他們就鏟掉這個名字所屬的犯罪集團。

龐德向來都無法否認自己總是在尋求體溫，但他的確喜歡薇絲朋，那段相處的時間裡他沒有在意過薇絲朋身上到底有沒有印記，也沒有問過任何相關的事，一直到薇絲朋自己告訴他因為靈魂伴侶被抓才會這麼做，這都只是一個騙局，沒想到的是薇絲朋最後跟他坦承，就算不是靈魂伴侶也不願意這麼騙他。龐德無法解釋自己為什麼去找到薇絲朋說的靈魂伴侶，或許薇絲朋最後給他的項鍊，卻讓他發現原來其他國家的探員連靈魂伴侶也能假扮，龐德沒有體會過，所以無法理解的是這樣真的有傳說中的心靈滿足嗎？還是因為接受到暗示心靈就會有富足的感覺，他乾淨利落地解決了那個探員然後又回到MI6。

他有機會可以不再回MI6，但最終他還是回去了，他過了很多這樣的日子，龐德不覺得自己有滿足在利用這樣的關係上，他無法真的體會他們說的靈魂伴侶，而擁有過的卻又沒有在一起的部分，讓他更無法理解，因為如果真的嘗試過那樣的滿足，怎麼會讓自己再重新過上形單影隻的生活，就像他可以得到上好定製的西裝，他絕對不穿成衣店的套裝，這是對他工作的尊敬也是他得到的回饋的一部份。

這麼多年來經過的事，他沒想過M夫人會比他早離開MI6，最少不是這個方式，畢竟內勤的折損總是低於外勤的。

新接任的主管在第一面後，總給他一種不要太靠近的感覺，近似Q在怪他沒有將設備帶回來的那種一奈米的愧疚感，那個感受來得太快，他甚至無法抓住去認真思考那是什麼樣的感覺，他只想在倫敦的時候避開更多不必要的接觸，反正新的M有許多的會議在總部也不是那麼容易遇上。

想是這麼想，但龐德總是忍不住在接觸的時候觀察M，雖然他身為007的本能就是會在進入房間時觀察每一個角落、每個出口的位置離開的方式，接著清點房內的人數、確認誰是負責的人、哪個否藏有攻擊性武器或本身就是武器等。

但長官就是那樣，再看十次後還是那樣，龐德不知道自己為什麼一直盯著他，對談時看著自己的眼睛，簽署文件的手指，明顯的指骨，指間的戒指，手背上的經絡，手腕上的手骨，天殺的總是繫緊了的藍色領帶。

當龐德回神過來，自己的觀察—他已經記下M每條領帶的花色，他還數著長官手指上的戒指的刮傷，思考著裡面是否刻著字。

難以克制地想著。

他身上是不是也有靈魂伴侶的印記，如果有，那會是在哪裡，那又是什麼樣的印記，而他找到自己的伴侶了嗎？還是他只是個普通人，就算沒有命定的人那他找到自己喜歡人了嗎？

在眨眼間，龐德意識到自己的行為還有其他有別於他對同事該有的情感，那也不是他對薇絲朋那種感覺。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

在臥底機密外洩時，馬洛里進到M夫人的部門，本就有計劃地要接下M的工作，但這樣的方式不是他想要的，這真的太不符合他了，他很多時間去安撫所有人對於失去M夫人的痛苦。他自己沒有時間去悲傷，縱使他對這個原本只在幾個聯合任務接觸過的主管不是那麼熟悉，接管耗盡他的時間，要求每一個在線上的探員最少要跟他做一次面談，了解每一個現任的外勤。還要面對政府對這個部門因為M夫人發生的事更多的不合理的要求。總是工作了四十八小時或更長的會議後，才得以休息。

與007的第一次面談，他看過關於007的心理評估報告，他知道M夫人對他還來說等同於他從未在記憶留下痕跡的母親，馬洛里真心認為這男人快被M夫人的死打敗，那是在事情發生兩個月後，才見到007就必須送走007，重新約時間。

007看似專注在他眼睛的眼神，其實游移著，那雙淺水藍的眼睛經歷了多少事都可以在他的資料裡知道，但馬洛里會決定面談想知道的不只是發生過的事。

不過看樣子他需要再等到下一次了。

因為臨時接到電話需要飛至國外。

很快的半年後，剩下唯一沒有正式跟馬洛里談過的人就是007了，這段時間007有五個任務，不是很難不會拖上太久的時間，在總部的時間不少，但馬洛里一直沒有遇上他，一次的巧遇都沒有。

 

會議取消，馬洛里得到一個難得的空擋，到了射擊訓練區，久違的硝煙味，戴著耳罩的槍響，全身感受著開槍後的後座力，清空了彈夾的暢快，靶紙回到面前，來回了幾次，馬洛里利落地拆開手上的槍做著清潔，一般這個工作在MI6是有人幫忙，不過馬洛里總是認為在這樣的工作很有放鬆的效果，而且他也很久沒有這麼做了，雖然他知道送回保管後，MI6全天候的管理還是會做一次他做過的事，但他就是想要確認自己是否還記得這些動作，如果他還是有需要開槍的時候，還是有需要用槍的時候，還記得怎麼使用跟保養。

只是他沒有發現自己的動作完全落在另一個已經在這個房間裡更久的人的眼裡，將槍歸還後，沾著淡淡的硝煙，馬洛里回到辦公室拿著外套跟必須的東西，到了地下室，坐上自己的車才查看了一直放在西褲口袋裡的手機，他知道如果真的有很急的事，伊芙會在他沒有回應的時候找到他，很顯然地伊芙把007當時有空且正在射擊訓區列為不必要的事情。

馬洛里沒有特別去注意到有人與否，既然007要避開自己，時限已過，那也就不用計較了。回復幾個訊息，然後開著車離開MI6，在繞了兩條街，確認一直跟著自己的車子不再出現後才回到自己住的地方，到底是誰？

不過從MI6的地下停車場就跟著，大概是哪一個探員，把這當成挑戰的一部份。馬洛里搖了搖頭，想著如果他們做好功課就知道他現在站著的這套公寓的地址，在他的門口等著。當然他還有其他好幾套公寓。

但對於有跟蹤的應對他一律都會到這裡，因為這是MI6有紀錄地址的公寓，也是上面唯一登記的位置，他不想讓不相關的人發現其他住處，如果有問題這裡有足夠可以處理的人員，也是最好的選擇，雖然他不是不在意被監視，只是明顯地這不能當作排在第一的理由。

上了樓，隨手將手上的外套跟電腦放在桌上後，拿下戒指、手錶，抽下領帶解開著襯衫，決定洗去全身的硝煙味再來準備晚餐。

把跟蹤自己的探員拋到腦後。

 

 

長官會出現在他眼前明顯是個意外，他確認過這段時間不會有人來練習，這個區域是高階長官及00級探員的區域。

看看長官的準頭，意外地很好。

龐德縮進陰影裡，沒有打算讓人發現自己的存在，在他才剛走進來就聽見M的聲音在跟前面管理MI6訓練區的人打招呼，他不知道原因地藏起自己。

到目前為止所有探員都跟M談過，畢竟002和005跟他交情不錯，他們都說其實沒什麼只是聊聊罷了，身為007不是最會找麻煩的人也是排名前三會惹麻煩的人，他一直避開這個會面，甚至用一整年份的紅茶跟Q換到所有在M的時間空檔上的任務。

M領了三把不同的槍走進訓練室，他沒想到自己躲避不及的人直接走到他面前。

明顯M對那三把槍都極為熟悉，他很熟練地拆解它們察看再裝上彈夾，舉起槍邊射擊了，幾乎沒有猶豫，靶紙上完全命中了所有的位置。拿起第二隻槍重複之前的順序再次射擊⋯⋯

龐德幾乎為他的行動興奮，沒有注意到時間的行進專注地看著M的眼神，看似完全沒有思考的動作，完全命中靶心，就算是MI6一個中級外勤探員都不一定有這樣的命中率。

最後逐一拆卸三把槍，清潔上油的動作，不知為什麼地讓他開始想像專注的眼神放在他身上，盯著他不放，那個想法讓他不能克制地興奮，那雙手正抓著槍管的手在他的皮膚上來回的動作，骨感的手指一點一點撫摸他的全身，揉捏著他的腰肉⋯⋯

龐德完全沒有意識到自己的想像有多麼的不恰當，更別說那有多不合常理，畢竟他一直努力躲著這個男人。

長官離開後，他硬得無法平復，突然覺得自己太久沒有找一夜情了，最後快速地在沖洗間來一發才離開MI6。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

龐德還沒有接到新的任務，一如過去半年來進到Q的辦公室，手拿要給Q的紅茶，他這星期已經送出三盒了，龐德知道Q的抽屜裡已經被他給的茶葉塞滿，甚至有他部門的人私下問他是不是在追Q，龐德的回應只是對問話的人露出ㄧ笑。

他當然不能說出他們的交易，更重要的如果這件事曝光Q就無法幫他了。

整個部門的人都很習慣龐德在沒有任務的空檔會出現在這，他總是先到訓練區做過體能射擊等訓練後來這邊，勾搭在Q部門的任何一個人身邊說話，部門裡的研究員更為了擁有一個可以幫忙測試槍支的人感到滿足不已，如果他不要一直放電的話就更好了，大家都擔心自己以後是不是對其他人的放電無法，畢竟007有一雙非常非常會放電會勾人的眼睛，也因為007無差別地對所有人放電，感覺上也就不是那麼像是在追求Q了。

 

不過很明顯的，龐德的好運跟Q的幫忙就到此為止了。 

伊芙出現在Q的部門，熟練地跟Q打招呼接著走到龐德身邊，要他跟著自己到M的辦公室。

嘴裡問伊芙怎麼了的同時，龐德腦子裡開始覺得今天應該在結束訓練後就去曬曬太陽的，今天倫敦難得的滿是陽光。

「M原先有個會議取消了，你正好還在這，可以現在跟他談談，所有00級的探員只剩下你了。」

臨時更改的日程讓龐德措手不及。

伊芙敲門打開，龐德可以看見M正在講電話，用手比著五分鐘，要他們先在門外。

這就得到一個緩衝，但只有五分鐘，而且龐德完全無法有脫身的機會，這比沒有撤退計畫的行動更讓他有說不出的緊張感。

很快，M開了門，要龐德進門。

這應該是第三次正式的見面，對於M來說是這樣的。

第一次正式見面也是這在這房間，M問他準備好了嗎？

「不會耽誤你太多時間的。」

這句話說完，龐德不記得他們到底談了什麼，他腦裡只剩下M專注的眼神，然後，就沒有然後了。

最後，他得到M的勾起嘴角的笑被滿意地送出大門，伊芙一臉笑容跟他說：「你看沒什麼。」然後抱著另一疊資料再次推門進去。

在門縫間看著那男人繼續看著文件的身影。

 

龐德沒有再回Q那，他直接離開總部，在橋上走著另一端走去，輕輕的風跟連日來難得放晴的陽光。

突然不能克制自己想要落淚欲望。

他不知道自己從何而來的情緒，無法說出的悲傷，就連M夫人在他懷裡離開也沒有這樣，手搭在橋邊淚水盈滿，卻不知道自己從何而來的難過。

這個時候龐覺得自己一定是病了。

擦乾眼淚，走回自己的公寓。

手機傳來他新任務的訊息，預計五個小時後離開英國，先進總部領裝備再出發。

突如其來的任務，讓他再次放下難以解釋的情緒。

 

 

 --

馬洛里有著靈魂伴侶的印記，沒有被覆蓋住的地方或許就是在手指內側指節間小小的字，平時就算是握手也不容易被發現，所以他也從未做過任何掩飾，對他來說就算他沒有等待，這個印記也跟著他這麼多年了。

他不是沒有過伴侶，在從軍前他有過些說得上是單純的戀愛，但不論是不是命定的人，在他決定入部隊的時候，他都覺得不該讓他們等在原地擔心受怕，後來他被俘經歷過一劫後，有機會讓他回來做其他工作，他承認自己是一個舊式服從命令的人，他的長官要他回來他就從命了，他得到一個不止是執行命令的職位，實際上看他現在的情況他確實也適合，忙不完的工作也讓他淡忘了自己的感情生活，他也沒有求一定要找到靈魂伴侶，雖然他現在看似比在軍隊裡安全許多，但就是這樣吧，他也沒有覺得哪裡不好。

在部隊的時候，有不少人看過他的印記，當然他也記得一些人的，但沒有人認真去提起自己的伴侶，或許是把命懸在那沒有一個人對這樣的事有把握，也有人數著退役的日子，說著自己要回去結婚，他只是一直帶著或許沒有靈魂伴侶也不會太糟的想法。


	4. Chapter 4

再次踏上英國的土地已經是兩個月後了，直到龐德又走在同一座橋上，他才又想起那天來的莫名的情緒。

他回交任務報告準備回到空了一陣子的公寓時，又收到新的任務訊息，喔。

他以為是任務訊息，是一個晚宴會。

「MI6的探員也有必要參與？」

龐德轉發給Q問了這個問題。

「這關係著預算。」

「很明顯的你是現在唯一沒有領任務的員工。」

回應幾乎在兩秒後就回應他了。

「Drees up, James Bond.」

在龐德才看完的時候又得到下一個訊息。

 

 

這個宴會所有人都精心打扮過，明顯的MI6讓所有與會者都去了趟他們的造型設計師那才讓進來會場。

連Q都換下他黏著貓毛的柔暖毛衣，穿上黑色西裝繫上領結，簡單卻又讓他看起來發光，龐德一直想知道Q的背景，但他總是沒有動手去調查。

剛結束任務的龐德白西裝筆挺，刮得乾淨的下巴更加光滑，萃藍的眼睛在燈光下極為漂亮。

難得龐德領到的任務只是要他出場當漂亮的門面，還有要他保障不惹事，Q笑著在特定的時間要龐德去跟M打招呼，告訴他M身邊的女人是關鍵讓他過去。

在龐德還來不及運轉任務後有些放鬆的腦子前告訴他「這關係著你的裝備豪華度。」

「所以會多給我一個發信器就是？」

放下手裡的香檳杯，再次拿了新的兩杯走近自己的長官。

「長官。」

把手上的香檳杯跟M已經喝完的交換，不明所以地露出自己最好的微笑，給M。

明明目標在M隔壁。

長官堆著笑容向原本他在說話的人介紹007，當然00級的探員不能輕易公開身分。

「這是我們才剛完成任務回來的探員。」

「夫人。」

007接下女人伸過來的手，在手背上落下一吻。完美的身段，抬起頭露出不失禮儀的笑容。

「龐德何不跟夫人說明你的任務範圍呢？」

看著女人明顯被007發亮的藍眼吸引，溫和地說著。

 

 

終於脫離在宴會裡一直伴著主角的M，退到後面坐下後，Q拿食物跟無酒精的香檳給他。

「你確定讓龐德去招待沒有問題？」

「這麼擔心還放手？」

「龐德一出現注意力就不在我身上了。」

「放心，他的狩獵範圍從七歲到七十歲。」

陪著M吃東西，Q手指著談話中的人，見女人在龐德身旁笑得燦爛，不著痕跡地灌醉女人。

「我現在擔心他一夜情搞砸我們的預算。」

「放心他還想要爆破鋼筆。」

 

 

不到一個小時，女人帶著比微醺更醉的酒意讓他的助理送到樓上的房間，龐德帶著笑毫無興趣地思考著是否可以離開。

他有點餓，回到英國幾個小時裡下肚的只有剛的幾杯香檳，想著是不是也入住這飯店就好，不需要等酒醒就能睡到飽。

他沒想到他的長官，停在他面前，要他跟著然後帶著他上樓。

「你還沒吃東西不是？」

龐德像是得到允許，拿起電話點了不少客房服務。

「吃完你就可以離開。」

 

 

馬洛里走進一廳一臥的房間裡，任由一個衣冠楚楚的007在沙發上等待，吃真的能吃飽的東西，對於今天吃的第一餐就是香檳酒覺得有些累，雖然Q讓007救了自己得到可以進食的機會，現在讓007吃飽，007想要的話，也可以再開一個房間給他。

拋下等待客房服務的007，洗了一個澡，打開筆電埋頭繼續處理公事。

沒發現到底過了多久，有人走進鋪著地毯的房裡，從背後抱住馬洛里，他被嚇得差點帶著來人翻在地上。一直馬洛里聞到了007的香水味，還有濃濃的酒精味，現役的007經過完整的恢復過程，他的手臂沒有那麼容易掙開。

「醉了嗎？」

「長官你可以幹我嗎？」

「你醉了。」

「對，你不要的話，我能到外面，在電梯口等著第一個落單的人讓他給我我想要的，你知道我可以的。」

馬洛里有點憤怒，而且他知道龐德絕對可以做到他說的。

在馬洛里停下掙扎後，龐德把手伸進睡袍裡，腦子一面想著這男人在飯店裡還穿著自己的睡袍，真是老派的可以，摸進胸肌撫摸腹肌覺得滿足不已。

「我很乾淨，你知道的，來之前我還徹底洗乾淨了。」

探員每個季的健康檢查報告都會送到長官手上，龐德貼在長官的背上，手伸進他腿間握著他軟肉揉捏。

「你可以把我想像成任何人，甚至可以關燈操我。」

「脫下你的衣服。」

背後高溫體聽話的消失，馬洛里下完命令後，將電腦闔上，用極厚的毯子蓋住。轉過身看著醉了也不臉紅的龐德脫下外套背心，拉下自己的領結，挑逗又快速解開自己的釦子，敞開襯衫解開腰上的皮帶，鬆開褲頭，西褲滑下那雙結實的腿，成套的白西裝搭上白色的丁字褲，前方被勒緊的陰莖已經有一點勃起。

長官抬頭看著他，龐德彎腰貼向他，親親啄吻長官的嘴角，蹲下來開始親吻長官的胸肌，把睡袍弄得更開，跪著舔隱約可以看到肌肉線條的腹部，睡袍下一絲不掛龐德手直接貼在陰莖上來回揉捏。

「去趴著。」

「長官，保險套跟潤滑在我西裝內裡的口袋裡。」

「有備而來？」

「長官我總是有備無患。」

思考著要不要把他綁在床上到酒醒，卻鬼迷心竅地從掛好的外套拿出他說的東西，撥開蓋著的白襯衫讓龐德脫下襯衫，看著挺翹的屁股，臀縫間細細的丁字褲布料。

雙手掐住白花花的臀肉，輕輕一捏手指就陷在肉裡，龐德趴在床上發出重中的鼻息聲，小指輕輕勾著小小的布料，手掌摩瑟著淺色的體毛，手指戳進看起來乾淨的入口，如他所說清理的很乾淨。

打開潤滑倒在手上，手指進入緊致的入口，原先放鬆的軟肉，變得緊張起來，指腹感受內部的柔軟還有更多擠著的不適應，緩緩地律動，找到他最敏感的位置，龐德發出呻吟，在更多摩擦後發出尖叫，另一手揉著他的腰窩往上爬過他的脊椎，像是突然發現摸著蝴蝶骨上看起來青色的印記，馬洛里有突然有一絲清醒，下一秒他吻上那裡吸吮。

手上的緊繃讓馬洛里維持著理智擴張，聽著身下隨著深入的手指動作喘息，握著龐德的腰提起他的上半身，挺進的時候，聽著他的呻吟，退出再次挺進，內部的擠壓讓他不覺得能控制自己多久，散開的睡袍，讓他胸口上的印記貼上蝴蝶骨上的，龐德在他手上激烈顫抖著，手抓著陰莖來回壓榨他的快感，挺進摩擦前列腺逼出他更多的呻吟，抽蓄射在他手裡。肉穴掐緊了長官讓他也釋放了。

手裡的龐德濕淋淋，嘴裡不曉得呢喃著什麼，一貼上床就睡著了。

馬洛里拿著溫熱的毛巾擦乾龐德身上的汗水，他已經完全不記得方才的細節，除了背上那個可以完全貼在他胸口上的印記，跟進入的炙熱的身體裡外，其他的已經沒有印象。

握住龐德的手看到指節內側也有著跟自己一樣的印記。


	5. Chapter 5

「你早就知道了。」

「意外意外。」

看到長官的白眼，Q自己交代了出來。

「我只是用總部的資料庫試著運轉新寫的程式，原本是要設計來比對各個國家幫派的刺青，你跟龐德就這麼跳了出來。」

「Q 你是覺得好玩吧。」

「確實好玩啊長官。」

「你還幫他躲著我。」

「一開始只是因為看到一個很想逃的007很有趣，而且反向作業可以知道系統有什麼漏洞。」

M知道他在說Silva 那次的事情，幫著龐德躲開所有的攝影機確實對他們的監視系統的更新得到不少收穫。

「龐德現在比一開始躲面談更誇張，只在收到訊息回來接任務出現呢！長官你做了什麼。」

「⋯⋯」

他怎麼說的出來他照龐德的意思操了他，在凌晨因為有會議把他一個人留在飯店裡。

「我把他騙回來了。」

「什麼？」

「他兩個小時後會進來，最好跟他談一談。」

Q在離開M的辦公室前回頭補充了。

「我進了系統確保你這兩天沒有工作。」

「謝謝。」

-

醒來後，覺得自己躺在床上感覺很好，過了好一會，不能怪他反應慢，畢竟他才剛下任務，他才意識到昨天他抱住長官的腰。

不能怪他，沒有感覺到身體的粘膩，才讓他一時沒記得自己被幹完就睡了的事實。

這真的不能怪他，房間安靜得很，床上只有他趴睡著，轉頭沒有看到昨天的電腦，更別說M了。

他的西裝不見了，桌上放著飯店的送洗，看了看時間，再一個小時就會回來，他⋯⋯

M的字條。

短短兩行字，他快速看過五六次後，為了MI6那幾個字刺傷他的眼睛，掐緊字條。

他詹姆士龐德從沒有體驗過這樣的拒絕，不是他沒有被拒絕過，身為紳士總讓人有選擇權，但他沒想到被接受只是因為MI6。

他卑鄙地威脅長官，要長官上他，一切只是為了MI6，只是為了國家。

他從沒感覺到這麼難過，那種難過讓他反胃地想吐。

實際上他真的進廁所吐光胃裡的酸水，將自己好好洗乾淨後，坐在沙發上等著他的衣服回來，失神地穿好自己的襯衫西褲，捲起領結的帶子，提著包裹在防塵套裡的外套，走出房門的時候，他依然光潔亮麗。

最慶幸的是他開始有一個星期的假期，昨天就確定有的。

這不是靠他的身體換來的，不，這從頭到尾都是用他的身體換來的。

-

躲了幾個月，他不時地就會想起那張被他掐爛的字條，他回家後就扔在公寓桌上，每天他出門在倫敦任何一個角落發呆前，他都會塞進自己口袋，每次看到都很難過他也知道⋯⋯

避免像之前再次有意外，龐德連MI6都很少逗留，他就是沒有勇氣去面對。

喝醉的求歡他一點也不懂自己在做什麼，他沒有少跟女人上床過，平時的他出去找床伴再容易不過，在任何一個女人床上醒來都是家常。

到底哪裡吸引了他去抱著長官，他原先不懂，不過後來他更不想懂了。

他本來就是活該，任務裡沒有必要的上床也沒有少過，在報告裡寫到的跟Q監聽到的已經少了很多。

或許他就是給了長官這個感覺，或許長官就真的只是⋯⋯

難得的龐德想了這麼久都想不通的。

收到命令再進總部，還好M的辦公室離他要去的辦公室很遠，離Q那也很遠，他只要耳聽八方就可以好好避開他不想面對的人，他不想要找Q幫忙，雖然Q不會多問但他不想冒更多的險。

照著訊息到辦公室，跟坦納打過招呼，開門走了進去，龐德熟悉地看向左右前方天花板的攝影機，這裡是必須匯報任務訊息才有的房間，也是他回來後第一次面對心理醫生的房間，那個操蛋測驗他到現在還是不懂。

離約定的時間還有三分鐘。

龐德放鬆自己坐在不是很舒服的椅子上。

不到一分有人開門進來，走到他面前，一眼他就想要起身離開。

「龐德很久不見。」

「好久不見，我在等匯報有新任務。」

龐德忍住自己想要逃跑的想法，在桌下的手扭緊，想要克制自己不上前詢問，或者是上前揍他。

更多的是他還是想要推開桌子上前吻住長官的嘴，跪在他的腿邊。

就算那張紙條已經說得夠清楚了。

長官站在他面前，沒有坐下來，彎腰看著他，這就是他們一直以來的差距，一直都是，長官永遠從最高的角度看著他，不止是職位上的差異，更是眼神上的差距，他永遠都是胡鬧需要被安撫教育的那個。

長官今天穿著藍色的襯衫，搭著深紅色的領帶還有吊帶，手上戴著同一隻錶，今天、沒有戴那枚金色的戒指。

「對，你這幾天的任務是跟我走。」

沈溺在自己想法裡，龐德疑惑地看著長官，這個音量不是上面兩台攝影機收音或是桌下的監聽器可以聽得到的。

跟著走出那個一直讓他覺得是偵訊室的房間，才發現這裡外面一個人都沒有，走到外圍才看到T站在轉角拿著平板。

「大家都很感謝您給的咖啡時間，雖然只有十五分鐘。」

「接下來兩天我不會進來。」

「好的。」

坦納的笑容讓龐德覺得比平常還要多，但他不知道為什麼，或許為了長官說不進辦公室。

 

從坦納揮手到坐上長官的車，龐德對這段時間完全沒有記憶，總之他上了車，長官繫安全帶的時候問他不繫上嗎？

他才清醒過來。

龐德自己釦好了安全帶。

「我的任務是？」

「跟著我。」

坐在副駕駛座上，看著長官開車到一個停車塲，他知道這個不是長官登記在總部上的地址，因為他跟蹤過幾次，不過他都沒有上樓。

也沒有走進去打探長官住哪一層樓都沒有過。

跟著下車進電梯，龐德看了下樓層，一路上一句話都沒有說，跟著長官進門。

\--

馬洛里看著一路異常安靜的龐德，這可不是他知道的男人。

可以在Q那個部門蹭上一個月得到好評絕對不是一個安靜的人。

停在自己家客廳，脫下外套。

「右手。」

馬洛里握住他的手，終於發現他無法克制的小小的發抖，手翻了過來掌心朝上。

「你從沒有注意到這裡的印記對吧。」

「什麼？」

「你的紀錄對你背上的印記寫著你記錄時的註記：從有記憶就有。」

「對，你怎麼會去查！不、在你留了那樣的話給我後，你問我這個做什麼！」

「我留了什麼給你？」

龐德抽了回自己的手，從西裝內袋裡拿出那張已經揉捏得軟爛的字條。

「你還留著？」

「那是你唯一留下給我的東西！」

「好，你說我寫了什麼給你？」

「說你做的一切都是為了MI6？」

馬洛里一直到看了字條才回憶起自己寫了什麼，然後突然意識到龐德想到了什麼。

「喔，不，我很抱歉讓你有這種錯覺。」

「不，你很抱歉？你只希望你的探員好好運作，這也沒錯，你當初就是為了換掉M夫人而來，所以如果00級探員又有問題，或許又會有下一個人來，當然任何你做的到的要求都會答應。」

「我指的是那個房間MI6會付錢，要你別擔心。」

「不，你只是想要做到安撫我讓我不要讓你擔心。」

「那是我嘗試對你做的，不過不是為了MI6，也不是為了這個職位，是為了你。」

「為了我？一個總是躲開你的人？」

「你還是不知道你為什麼躲開？」

馬洛里抓著他的右手，攤開掌心，看著指節上的印記。

「因為你本能地被吸引所以想要逃開。」

龐德眯著眼，猶疑地聽著面前的男人說的話。

「我一直以為那是我受傷留下來的疤痕之一。」

龐德掙開馬洛里的手，攤開他的右手，看見一樣的印記。

「可是我背上⋯⋯」

「對，不過我的不是在背上。」

得到了長官眼神的同意，龐德開始拉開長官的領帶，解開襯衫的釦子，連著吊帶一起拉下襯衫，看到馬洛里胸口上跟他一樣的印記，手指輕輕地描繪邊緣，掌心貼上胸口。

馬洛里可以感覺到自己的心跳聲，感覺到龐德掌心的冰涼與顫抖，來自龐德的不可置信、驚喜。

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

我想你應該可以感覺到我真實的心意。

有⋯⋯

但為什麼那時沒有？

你很緊張，還有一些我當時不太清楚的情緒。

所以你現在知道了？

「對，就是你自己排斥相信被吸引，還有埋怨我，對吧。」

馬洛里的聲音在兩人肢體接觸的時候傳來，也傳遞了更多安慰龐德的情緒，一直到後面龐德的耳邊有了低沈嗓音的回覆。

「我、很難⋯⋯」

「放寬心，或許靈魂伴侶也不是全都能一起走到最後，不要給自己壓力。」

「你剛告訴我，就想好會跟我分離？」

「你擔心如何跟一個人永久的相處還有被束縛住再也沒有自由，不是嗎？」

雖然我不是那麼確定你愛不愛自由，因為你在的地方是約束最多的地方。

放在心裡沒有說出口的話，馬洛里鬆開握著他的手，親親他的嘴角，不再束縛著他的行動。

他們只要願意是能夠心靈相通的，就連不用接觸也能，只是現在才一開始。

 

龐德終於放下心來看這個地方，自己主動握著長官的手，繞了繞。

「我想去買點東西，或許回家拿點什麼。」

「有缺什麼可以現在去買，如果只是想跟我分開，直接告訴我也可以。」

「不⋯⋯」  
揮之不去的煩躁感讓馬洛里冷靜地告訴龐德，那人只是握緊了馬洛里的手腕，拉近了距離，在長官的私人空間裡貼了上去。

那份躊躇限制住龐德解開誤會跟得知靈魂伴侶一開始的雀躍，馬洛里只覺得那是他的探員解開一直來的問題後，想到現實產生心理壓力，他看過他所有的報告。

 

長官的話就像把他從十米的空中投入冷水般，他的心在衝擊的痛感後是一遍涼。

「我只是⋯⋯」  
龐德難得地說不出口，只是想要把自己打理乾淨⋯⋯

融合了害羞，龐德傳遞著自己的心意，長官知道自己不是要將他推遠，裡面包含著更多害怕被丟下的緊張。

「一直都準備好的那個龐德呢？」

馬洛里嘲笑自己才是真的害怕被丟棄便馬上武裝起來，自責地親親龐德的額頭，讓他的靈魂伴侶放鬆下緊繃的神經。

「我相信我不會遇上你，我做好出任務的準備。」

「所以你原本預計躲開我多久？」

重新拿起鑰匙，就著被握住的手腕拉著龐德再次出門，龐德在被動地接下問題後，過了很久，他們又重新坐上車之後才回答。

「我不知道，或許我再次被認定死亡前吧⋯⋯」

心裡泛出的心疼，龐德可以知道從身旁的人而來，但在這上面他是在無法給予安慰就像他平常在做的甜心舉動，因為就連感受都會讓他想起當時的苦澀。

「這不是特意要讓你覺得內疚，我只是真的沒有想好。」

「我應該早點找你說清楚。」

這都是馬洛里任由他的靈魂伴侶躲開他的問題，不去解決，總是有更多的公事在龐德前面。

下了決定，如果不能阻止誤會發生，那絕對不能讓龐德在陷入那樣的生活裡。

方才龐德盈滿的苦澀雖然收得很快，但他確實且完整的感受到了。

親了親龐德幾乎沒有唇色的嘴，黑暗的車裡龐德的藍眼反射著微弱的燈光發亮。

「我會努力做到不讓你誤會，就算有我也會學著把你排到第一位。」

我知道你有做不完的工作。

那本來就是一個可大可小的小誤會，卻讓龐德難過這麼多天。

張開嘴任由舌頭伸進嘴裡舔著他的牙，滑過上顎讓他不自禁地糾纏吸吮，龐德手開始推著馬洛里的腹肌，強迫分開兩個人的距離。

「再吻下去，我們就直接在車上來一發了。

「我發現你今天還沒有吃東西。」

馬洛里已經想好一間龐德會喜歡的家庭式料理餐廳，他們可以先去讓龐德得到需要的東西後，再過去吃個午餐。  
-  
「你怎麼知道我喜歡吃什麼？」

龐德總是有能力把所有東西吃得很好吃，就算是不喜歡的食物或沒有想像中好吃的菜餚，所有跟他吃飯過的任務目標，看到他吃東西都會跟著一起吃，就算是為了各種理由節食的人也會為此嚐上兩口。

「你的好朋友？」

「果然是Q。」

看著龐德吃飯會有心滿意足想要餵他更多的感覺。飯後他們散步走回馬洛里住的公寓，從地下室把所有放在車裡的東西搬了上樓，他不確定馬洛里是否真的要下廚，不過他們走回來的路上還買了新鮮的食材。

就像他們真的是一對，已經住在一起很久了，討論著要買什麼蔬菜跟肉品。


	7. Chapter 7

龐德拿著自己家裡帶來的東西，要求長官給他一點空間，紅著耳殼，馬洛里沒有拒絕他，帶他到自己的臥室，龐德打包帶了什麼他不知道，所以他告訴房裡所有的東西都能夠使用，就只是拿出一套自己的家居服走了出來關上門。

在鮮少使用的客房浴室，洗好澡，將換下來的西裝掛在洗衣間，儘量不去思考龐德正在做什麼，馬洛里無法克制自己不去想，看起之前留在家裡的文件，需要一點東西來引開注意力，再下一步或許就是打開電腦開始批公文。

最後龐德穿著馬洛里的浴袍走出來的時候，看著他的長官手捧著本攤開的書，戴著眼鏡靠在沙發上睡覺。

帶著一點潮濕走到沙發邊，小心拿起馬洛里的書，他很少看見過的粗框眼鏡滑下長官的鼻樑，坐在旁邊的位置上，龐德用自己的頭填補了書本的位置，握著鬆開的手。

馬洛里迷濛的睜開眼睛看著腿上的龐德，在光線下透白的金髮，跟淺淺的藍眼。

「要不要回床上。」

「我原本沒有打算睡的。」

馬洛里彎腰吻著龐德的額頭，摩擦他半乾的頭髮，龐德滑下他的大腿，起身拉起馬洛里走進房裡，坐在床沿抱著龐德聞著他身上跟自己相同的味道讓馬洛里感到滿足，握著手的龐德也能感受到這份平靜，鬆懈這陣子神經緊繃，馬洛里摟著龐德的腰躺在自己的床上。

他們倆得到這陣子最好的睡眠。

醒來時，背貼在馬洛里的胸口，龐德完全縮在那人的懷裡，擺在腰間手，掌心貼著腹部跟他交握著，微微移動身體考慮是否再睡一會，臀部擦過抵在那的硬挺。龐德意識到後調整姿勢，夾在大腿臀縫間，細細磨擦，臥在耳邊的呼吸聲變得不再淺淡平穩。

隔著幾層布料不太直接帶著點粗躁磨擦過陰囊，刺激龐德的神經，還沒清醒一點迷濛讓龐德的行動顯得慵懶。

「我可以在你睡的時候，自得其樂。」

「哦？」

馬洛里收緊手腕的力道，原本貼在他腹肌上的手，沿著睡開的袍子，摸著清爽帶著疤痕的皮膚，揉捏著因快感挺立的乳頭，確認般掐捏在指腹間擠壓，懷裡的龐德沒了原先磨擦的動作，溢出很容易被錯過的喘息聲，從背後親吻龐德的頸部，鬆開點距離拉開袍子可以看到龐德脖子開始泛紅，印記就在那，落下吻的同時用舌頭去舔劃過上面的輪廓。

摩瑟的手貼著胸口滑過腹部，握著硬起的性器圈在冠部畫圓往根部揉捏，手指擦過陰囊連接的那小塊地方，在那個敏感的地方刺激著他的男人，聽著他哽咽的聲音，手指探進肛口。

縮進懷裡的身體給了他更好的角度，指尖輕輕戳著乾澀難以直接進入的地方，抱緊他的身體，手掌貼著陰囊來回搓揉，翻過龐德的身體，撐在他身上看著發紅的臉，看著龐德無意識地舔濕嘴脣，讓馬洛里加入跟他的舌頭交纏，已經勃起的性器壓在龐德的的上面擠壓著兩人的欲望。

「長官你還不開始嗎？」

「怎麼這麼心急。」

「我等你很久了，您該不會不行吧？」

馬洛里沒有直接回應只是用那份灼熱磨擦他的，隔著褲子龐德都可以感覺到不小的存在。龐德摸著自己睡前放潤滑液的地方，希望他不要再折磨自己的神經。

長官先他一步從枕頭下拿來出來，跪在腿間握著他的腳踝立在兩側，拉著靠枕墊在龐德的腰下，手掌摩瑟上面淺淺的體毛，鼻尖貼近乾淨的入口，為了這眼神龐德無法克制地害羞起來，腿抵在馬洛里的肩想要推開這樣的視線。

為他的躁動抬頭噓聲安撫，推他躺在柔軟的枕頭上，親親他眼眶發紅的藍眼，手指從嘴脣滑過劃過脖子摸著胸口貼著腹肌一路往下，略過微翹的陰莖，沾著潤滑液伸進緊緻的肛口，仔細抹在入口。

聽著哽咽聲，馬洛里控制自己的動作，慢慢地龐德已經足夠適應三根指，腹部在他擦過前列腺的時候緊縮，在抽動間已經可以收縮，原本緊繃佈滿汗水的大腿開始放鬆，彎腰舔著龐德汗濕的腹肌，另一隻手握著他勃起的性器親親沁出體液的頭部，引來龐德的抽泣，在龐德盯著自己的時候抵在舌頭舔弄。

惹得龐德已經不能再更紅，推開馬洛里的肩膀，翻身壓著長官躺下跨坐在他身上，在動作間手指滑出穴口時讓他打了個機靈，跪撐在長官身上，握著硬挺的陰莖坐進完全準備好的地方，當性器穿過手指不及的位置時讓龐德顫抖了下，卻又堅定地往下坐，完全坐到底後嘆了口氣。

騎在馬洛里身上，吸附著擠在肛口裡的陰莖，擺動身體，刺激自己體內最敏感的地方，雙手撐在背後曲起的大腿，在臀肉的那雙手隨著他的動作揉捏，弓著腰盯著那雙綠色的眼睛，用腿撐著自己更大動作地讓陰莖進出磨擦。

-

他們真的分開的時候已經是深夜，馬洛里洗好澡在廚房看著要用什麼餵飽兩人。龐德穿著他的休閒服在旁邊幫忙，這種居家感馬洛里從沒有想過。

自軍隊退下來，進MI6後，這部分一直沒有在他人生的規劃裡，連想都沒有想過，或許這就是當初龐德排斥他的靈魂伴侶的原因，他完全沒有把這麼一個角色放進他的人生中並佔有一席之地。

想到這，馬洛里放下原先在手上的刀子吻了吻身旁的龐德。

那男人就算只穿著他的居家服依然如此性感，白色的棉質衣擺只到他臀部的一半，黑色貼身的三角褲緊包著挺翹的臀部，露出結實的腿，在他身邊弄著生菜沙拉，馬洛里覺得自己用了很多自制力才沒把自己的手放在龐德身上或是惱怒地要他去穿褲子。

就算他不吃，也不該讓龐德餓著，手上拌著自己特別準備的醬料和進煮好的麵條裡，份量不是真的很多，夜也深了，他們不該吃太多。

龐德放下手上的東西洗乾淨自己的手抱住馬洛里德腰。

「我盡全力誘惑你卻失敗，我是否對你真的一點吸引力都沒有。」

「這個想法絕對是錯誤的，你不知道我用了多少自制力告訴自己要先餵飽你，而不是把手放在你的屁股上。」

龐德側過頭在馬洛里的肩膀上抓著他的手舔著上面濺到的醬汁。

「如果你還想要吃東西，就不要誘惑我。」

「我以為我表現得夠清楚了。」

但龐德的肚子發出的聲音，讓他的行動徹底失敗了，馬洛里笑了笑，指揮他去把餐具拿出來，跟他保證吃完東西他們有更多時間可以探索彼此的身體。

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mallory! Bottom
> 
>  
> 
> 只是突然有了這個畫面也懶得幫他拼湊什麼，可看可不看的小片段。  
> 對於劇情完全不受影響。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 確定自己接受再看吧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

馬洛里在龐德下一個衝進他身體裡的動作間，咬住了他肩膀上的肌肉，手放在龐德心口上，聽著快速的躍動，他覺得自己現在不能在承受更多。

不過身上的龐德像是永遠無法饜足，手壓著馬洛里的手十指交扣壓在床上，被動地被帶上高潮。鬆開的腿依然圈在龐德身上，退出的時候擦過肛口讓他不由地顫抖。

龐德掌心發熱搓揉著，放鬆馬洛里的腿，拿著毛巾抹去他身上的體液，再次把自己投入長官的懷裡，臉貼著頸部細細地啃咬。


	9. Chapter 9

目光從肩膀滑過沿著那條車縫著拼接的布料讓衣服變得服貼在曲線完美的線條上，看著那上至下由寬收緊到腰的軌道。

「007 我希望你不要看呆了，我們還有工作要完成。」

該死。

他忘了這次的行動無法駭進所有的監視系統，Q拿出了還在實驗中可以連結到衛星的隱形眼鏡給他。

Your eyes are mine.

Q還故作冷靜這樣告訴他，天知道龐德根本不清楚哪有什麼特別的來源。

但Q是他最好的後援，各方面。

只要他不要在他不得已沒有歸還裝備的時候一直用怨懟的口氣對他。

而且，這個任務他敢說M一定有監聽。

龐德收起對貼在臀線上表現出優雅的作工讚美的眼光，找了個視角好的位置快速檢視大廳裡的監視位置。

優雅的啜著香檳，來人笑著問他為什麼不來跳舞，龐德的視線只是放下香檳跟著漂亮的女人進到舞池。

發生在龐德面前的一切，都經由衛星播放在Q 部門新裝的巨大的螢幕上，對於看的人，有種身入其境可以把自己帶進龐德的角色裡的感覺。

在還未正是開始的時候他部門裡的研究員還說這是一個很好假裝自己是龐德的機會，美女宴會打鬥槍枝，完全就是漫畫劇情，如果他們可以這樣拿出去做成一套VR肯定能大賣。

女人貼近的臉完全放大在螢幕的時候，在Q 部門的研究員開始研究他用的是怎麼的化妝技巧，幾個總是負責掩蓋探員們的黑眼圈的研究員開始碎嘴著。

「別忘了掃描他的虹膜。」

「好！」

畫面上無限放大的眼睛足以印上龐德的臉，龐德只是知道Q告訴設備的用途，但他不曉得的是這個畫面會如此巨大。

在他第一次在Q 的分部戴上測試的時候，他看著放大的畫面，瞳孔印上的是面前自己的臉，無限複製的效果，令Q 支部的書宅們興奮不已。

而且那畫面的品質好到臉龐德經過一天再次冒出的鬍渣都清晰可見。

「所以這算是在經歷我的經歷？」

「也可以這麼說，我感覺這一定會有很多人想試試身歷其境當MI6 的探員。」

「很高興你們成為第一批。」

「是唯一一批。」

T看著面前龐德戴上的實驗版的效果，然後重複著最基本的MI6的法則，所有任務都不能被洩出。

當然他知道，所有人都知道。

眨眼的龐德從茫然到驚訝的表情，T覺得長官一定會想私藏這一切。

他知道Q 之前做的事，他也幫了忙，長官終於搞定這個惱人的探員，007不再像是這個世界通通得罪他的表情，縱使他剛回來的那一刻如沐春風備受滋潤的樣子，實在想讓人對他送出整個彈夾的子彈。

回到任務，T看著龐德的目光追逐的人事物，他不是很確定讓長官跟他和解搞上到底是不是對的。

不是說馬洛里在這樣的情況下需要他的擔心，而是龐德這般招蜂引蝶的體質還有個性，最重要的是需要招蜂引蝶的工作，長官最後到底會不會還是放棄了。

T知道的不會比Q多，但絕對不少。

T不知道他們是靈魂伴侶的關係的，只是龐德是這麼像是團蜂蜜或是美味的生肉，他知道不該擔心長官的，卻又不得不關心。

回到任務。

除去無法駭進的系統外這算是一個以龐德能力來說綽綽有餘的任務，算是順道測試新道具的效用吧。

龐德甚至不需要脫衣服就完成了。

離開得乾淨，幾乎可以當作教材般美好的任務完成。

龐德完成後，在街口抽著菸，聽著Q給他半小時的撤離位置，他還可以優閒地搭上車離開，從頭到尾保持優雅，標準00級探員該有的態度。  
到他最後搭上飛機前，Q都不敢相信他沒有找麻煩，沒有毀掉任何東西。

就要把自己的裝備平安送回來了。

-

「所以M不在？他沒有監視我的任務？」

「或許有或許沒有，因為系統登錄基本上他是可以看見的。」

喔、平靜地回應後，龐德完整歸還Q 的玩具，就離開支部了。

這就是一個簡單的任務，龐德最少量的得到一天的時間，接下來他就是待機狀態隨時出去。

剛得到的消息是馬洛里出差開會了，不一個星期不會回來。

他只是回到自己空蕩的屋子，保持著他取得時的樣子。

倒回房裡唯一值得一提的大床。

不過就他一個，總是如此。

跟M相處的幾天就像是夢。

真實又同如幻覺。

看著手掌裡細小的印記，他從未發現過的。

回想著自己被吸引住的衣服線條，他不曉得馬洛里看到會作何反應，縱使他當時平靜地移開眼神了。

但聽著整個支部熱情地讚嘆，他肯定停留不只是一下而已。

其中T 一句話也沒有說，要不是Q 的聲音，他不知道自己還會摸索幾次。

他有一種心被掐著的感覺，如果長官在看了影片後認定實際上自己根本不值得被相信，不值得被愛⋯⋯

Q對此一句話也沒有提，不知道他是否後悔了。

讓他們和解跟在一起。

他願意在馬洛里同意下，就算在他身邊當條狗，一直跪在長官腳邊等待他的手撫在頭上。

就算這樣很卑微。

他只是不能抵抗線條收緊的感覺，那種像是要捏緊他的下巴，掐緊他的喉嚨，鎖緊了他的氣管及動脈，失控無法掌握自己。

那樣的緊張感總讓他入迷。


End file.
